Bring on the Reign
by tsunami mermaid
Summary: Karai is back, and she is ready to do whatever it takes to get her revenge. And with the help of some old acquaintances, she's going to try a new tactic to get what she wants. Beware the storm.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In all of the bustling city of New York, a colder winter had never been recorded. Here the snow not only peppered the ground, it sunk it into the depths of a white ocean. Shop owners spent gross amounts of time shoveling the snow off their store entrances just to allow the doors to open. Children were banned from walking to school for fear of getting berried by the snow plow, who's drivers could not possibly see their tiny heads over the 8 feet high snow banks. Some of the roads had to be reconfigured to one way streets once snow started piling up so much so that 2 cars could not possibly fit side by side.

And the snow just kept coming.

If it were not the bustling city of New York, it would have surely been completely buried down weeks ago. But the thousands of city folk kept this place alive with the usual excitement. Christmas was coming, and everyone was running about to finish their last minute errands. Or course, some were working harder than others…

"Michealangelo, step away from the shortbreads. Those are my favorite, and if I remember correctly, they mysteriously ended u in your room last year." Splinter glared at the orange masked turtle, who gave a devilish grin back.

"Hey Donny, you got anymore tape?" Raph called from the balcony over looking the living room.

"Yeah, heads up!" Don, getting a running start, catapulted himself off the couch, sending Master Splinter a good two and a half feet into the air, before chucking the tape to Raph.

"Thanks," Raph returned to his room again. Each of the turtles had either spent the day either wrapping presents, cleaning, or baking, with the help of April and a reluctant Casey. Christmas was only one week away, and there was still plenty to do to get ready for their guests.

Raph quickly finished wrapping the present he was working on. He had never had never possessed the craftsmanship that made the owner of Leos gifts beam with pride, or the finesse and technique that made Dons present so interesting, or even the creativity that made Mikey's presents so…. Unexpected. This had made gift giving from a turtle on a $0 a week income very difficult. Somehow, though, he had managed to dig something up for everyone, even Mike, for whom he managed to get a new coloring book and crayons Hey, if the 18 year old turtle still liked to color, it wasn't his problem.

For Don, he had managed to persuade Usagi to bring over some unknown plants from his home that Raph knew Don would get a kick out of studying.

For Master Splinter Raph had managed to work out a deal with April to let him work in the shop in exchange for a pair of black slippers April had bought and never worn. He was glad they didn't look like women's slippers, and that April had big feet.

For Casey, Raph had pulled together enough material to make him a punching dummy just like his.

And best of all, for Leo, he had found a quite interesting gift. When visiting his old friends at the junk yard, Raph had happened to spot a rather bizarre piece of wood in their burning materiel for the fire. Upon closer examination, he realized it was not a single piece of wood at all. It was a violin, to be exact. And by the looks of it, it hadn't been that well taken care of. Two of the strings were missing, and it was scratched everywhere, but with Donny's help he managed to get the strings back on there and tune it up. It still wasn't glorious, but it was functional. With a little more help from Don, they were able to down load and print a few beginner pieces of music, which they both supposed was alright to do illegally seeing as how they had no other option. The people at the junk yard had helped him find the place where it came from and together they dug up the old case and desperately mangled bow. Raph knew that Leo couldn't play the violin, and he doubted that instruments had ever passed his mind before but it was just too good an opportunity to pass up. Wood instruments are, after all, quite pricey.

Raph was just putting the finishing touches on his gifts when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, you got any tape?" asked Leo, waiting patiently outside the closed door.

Raph shoved the wrapped presents into a trunk underneath his hammock and stood. "Jeez, don't we own more that one roll of tape?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry about the lines through the first chapter, I didn't even realize I'd put them there. I'm currently trying to erase them and it says that I have but it doesn't appear that way when I preview it. If you see that its still there, please tell me through a review!

The smell of roasted turkey wafted strongly into the dojo. Mikey and April must have been going to town with the cooking. All day the lair had had a wide variety of smells, from ginger bread to holiday party mix to green bean casserole. It was tantalizing.

Standing from his meditation position, Leo crossed the room and closed the dojo door. Even with all the great holiday smells, splendid decorations, and cheery attitudes of his brothers, Leo had just not been in the holiday spirit lately.

They had found a Foot member prowling around the sewers just a week ago. He knew they were around and lurking. And he could feel that they were very, very close.

But he couldn't let his suspicions ruin the spirit of his brothers. After all, all they needed was one person to be on the look out, not a whole family. And they were all so happy, he just didn't have the guts to crush their spirits. Mikey especially, and Raph was in a good mood for once. There had barely been any bickering for a week!

Sitting back down on the dojo floor, he settled back into is meditation. Christmas was only 2 days away, and then they could figure out what was going on with the foot.

"La da dee, La da daa. Hmm hmm hmm. Yo hey guys, dinners ready!" mikey called to the rest of the household, laying the last plate down on the table, making nineteen plates total. There were the four turtle brothers, Master Splinter, Casey and April, Angel, Dons friend the professor and his two buddies, Nobody, the Silver Sentry, and Leatherhead. The Daimyo, his son, Usagi, Gen, and Traximus had all been teleported to the lair late the previous evening. Professor Honey Cutt was also there, but seeing as how he didn't have a human body, they figured it would be unnecessary to lay a plate out.

The lair was extremely crowded. During the evening, there were sleeping bags virtually everywhere. Raph had Given up his room to Traximus, and had reverted to sleeping in the dojo, along with the rest of his brothers and Master Splinter. Mikey had gladly given up his room to the Silver Sentry, thrilled that a super hero was using his bedroom. Don had given his room to nobody, and his lab to Leatherhead. He figured Leatherhead would feel uncomfortable sleeping in a room with all the probes and computers and lab equipment, but on the contrary, Leatherhead seemed to feel quite at home. Leo courteously gave his room to Usagi, who took quite a bit of persuading; he did not like the idea of running someone out of their personal space. Together, Mike and Raph managed to convince Gen that the bathtub was the ultimate sleeping arangement, seeing as how it had all of the utilities right in there with him. As soon as Master Splinter found out, however, he set things right and ordered Gen to sleep on the couch, much to both the turtles and Gens dismay. Blankets were rolled out so the Professor and the junk yard gang could sleep on the living room floor, and the Daimyo and his son took Splinters room. Professor Honey Cutt, needing only to put him self in 'hybernate' mode at night, slept in the living room chair, and April, Casey, and Angel all shared the only guest room. Yes, things were quiet crowded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, can someone please respond and tell me whether the lines through the first chapter have gone away yet? Thank you!**

* * *

><p><em>The darkness was deafening, eliminating all noise except the constant slosh of foot steps in water. Were those my foot steps? Where am I going? Nothing could penetrate the think blanket of black as He walked father and farther into what he could only hope was a place of safety and comfort. He could feel tiny little legs crawling up his sides and tried to brush them off with no such luck. They just kept on coming, swimming through the water and crawling up his legs, over his shell, into his mask…<em>

"Raph! Raph get up! Raph get up, its Christmas! Woohooo! Raph rolled over and fell right out of his hammock just as Mikey went to tip it upside down. He landed with the steady grace of a cat falling from a tree and always managing to land on his feet. As soon as he had started using the hammock, he had quickly learned how to properly "fall out of it" once he found how much fun it was for Mikey to tip it upside down when he was sleeping. Standing, he rubbed his eyes for a few seconds before becoming adjusted to his surroundings. Mikey had already left, probably to go wake the others.

He was tightening his bandana when he heard a cry erupt from Donny's room. Mike had no doubt done the same thing to him. A few seconds later he heard another familiar tone and the slam of a door. Raph poked his head around the door way. Apparently, Mikey had intruded upon fearless while he was still in the shower and gotten a very rude welcoming of a smack in the head with a towel. Raph chuckled. Same stuff as always. He wondered how much sugar the youngest had already had this morning.

Heading down stairs, he saw that the commotion had already woken everyone else up. Well, all that is, except for Gen, who was still sleeping soundly on the couch amongst the ruckus of the rest of the household.

He was greeted with a groggy 'morning' and 'Merry Christmas!' from April and Casey as he entered the kitchen. Returning their sleepy greetings, he walked up behind Mikey, who was now busy at the stove preparing a large brunch, and gave a good yank on his bandana tails. The youngest squealed slightly in surprise before continuing his work on the eggs benedict.

Raph sat down in one of the chairs, picked up a bundle of socks someone had left on the ground, and chucked them at Gen, who didn't move an inch. 'wow,' thought Raph, 'some warrior.' he turned on the TV. Flipping through the channels he saw the typical Rudolph, Frosty the snowman, A Christmas Story, before finally coming to rest it on the news.

"I wonder what trouble criminals are getting themselves into _this _year," said Nobody, coming up next to him.

"I don't know, but they always find some way to spoil Christmas for someone," Raph replied, cracking his knuckles.

"And in other news, a band of new criminals, calling themselves the Crowned Bandits were reported to have snuck into 16 different apartment buildings and swipe all of their wrapped presents from under the tree. Sources report that this team of 'Bandits' left hand scribed notes on each of the families trees, stating, 'thanks for the goods, see you next Christmas!' and signed the Crowned Bandits. The police haven't an idea as to whose causing this havoc, so if you have any clues, please call the number at the bottom of your screen immediately. Other than that, be sure to keep your doors tightly locked and windows securely latched, and have a safe holiday. Over to you Richie."

Raph growled silently. He hated criminals, that was obvious. But he _really _hated criminals on Christmas. He looked up at Nobody, and Nobody down at him.

"Want to go do some scoping?" Raph asked, a devilish smile playing over his mouth. They still had some time before breakfast was ready.

"You know it."

* * *

><p>Leo pulled his sheaths and sash over his head. After his little run in with Mikey in the shower, he had gone from overly tired to insanely irritated. But he let Mikey have his fun, letting him off the hook with just a whip to the head with a towel.<p>

When he finished gearing up for the day, he headed down the stairs. Mikey was already making breakfast, with the help of April, Don, and the Silver Sentry. The amazing smells helped to lift his mood slightly. He saw Master Splinter explaining the merits of Christmas to the young Daimyo's son over at the kitchen table and decided to join them.

"And so, it is in the giving and family and togetherness that really brings out the true spirit of Christmas. Ah, good morning my son. Merry Christmas to you," said Master Splinter, pausing his conversation to greet his son.

"Merry Christmas to you as well Sensei."

"Now, as I was saying…" Leo attempted to listen as his father prattled on about the true history of Christmas to the wide eyed child, but having gotten so little sleep the previous night his attention began to wander. He noticed the TV on in the living room. A woman wearing a funny Santa Clause hat was giving the forecast and showing some images of the round above. Leos attention was suddenly perked when he noticed the large loss of snow from what they had had the previous night. Standing up, he went over to the TV to hear more.

"-and as you can see here by these topographical charts, the temperatures has gone up significantly over the past 10 hours. So far, we've gone from negative 19 degrees Fahrenheit to 15 degrees Fahrenheit! And bizarrely enough, we appear to be the only state with this peculiar weather!"

Leo studied the TV for a few moments pictures were shown of how much snow had been lost. Easily, about a quarter of the snow banks that had originally bordered the buildings was gone.

"Hey Don, have you seen this?" he yelled across the living room over to his brother. Don stopped his mixing and turned to look at the TV.

"Oh yeah, I was watching that a few moments ago."

"Well, do you think we have anything to worry about, you know, being in the sewers and all?"

Don had clearly already thought about this. "No, we should be fine as long as the temperatures go back down soon. Besides, this place has been securely water proofed. So nothing can get in."

Leo turned back to the TV. How strange, he thought.


End file.
